pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Yeaaah... I know some people that are like that and it's really scary. Like, ugh, can you just not please... OU! OU! BABOU? PROUD FAMILY AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG LIZZIE MCGUIRE SO WEIRD! SONNY WITH A CHANCE SO RANDOM! Yeah, I'd give up at that point... >:O ... :; ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh yeaaaah... -_-" GOD CAN HE JUST GO SNORT??? PLEASE???? SO RANDOM! IT'S A PARTY GET DOWN! and Mackenzie Falls I'LL BE YOUR HERO~ <3 YES LET'S PRAY TO THE KING OF ALL COSMOS THAT SOME PEOPLE WILL HAVE A BIT OF THEIR SANITY LEFT LOL :; IS OBVIOUSLY THE BEST EMOTE EVER~!!!!!!! it can mean so many things for so many situations This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:35, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDD I HATE HIM. DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM BUT I HATE HIM. IS THAT A REFERENCE FROM THE SHOW ITSELF OR SOMETHING, LOL cause in the show, mckenzie falls, they always have a really snorty pause before saying the name, and they STARE DIRECTLY INTO THE CAMERA. LIKE, OU? OU. Did your dog just die? :; I JUST TEXTED MY MOM SNEGON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) He can go snort... OHH, WHAT? I looked at one of Muppet's pages but I didn't see anything with a random, comma, so ou. AW, CRAP! I think my car just got towed! :; LOL YEAH she kept saying "well, snort" LIKE THAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH I SAW LOL. My character My character My character and, k AHA! FUNNY! My laptop broke on the plane ride to my trip! :; LOL Yeah she can be really rad most of the time. I THINK I DID ACTUALLY LOL But I think she just didn't say anything about it so OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Like, *notices that random space down just for the "and,"* "k" GOD. It's so random... SO RANDOM! Your dog just puked on the floor :; YEAH SHE WAS LIKE "k" totally ignored it, probably figured I was just being stupid again snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:04, August 6, 2014 (UTC) SO FAR, SO GREAT! k GOD THAT BETHANY THE CAT THING bethany's blaster MY VERY OWN BLASTER SHADOW CASTER, DARKNESS BLASTER Usually she sends the really random messages first, like, "I WANNA BITE YOU" or something else really weird like "This guy on the bus smells. Like, real bad." and then I send stupid responses like "OU! OH! ono" yeah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) HIS NAME ISN'T EVEN STEVENSON, SO W-H-A-T eggs ZOO RACE IS THE BEST GAME EVER CREATURE PARTY AWFUL MUSIC NEW PURPLE MINK ON THE BLOCK WITH THE BUFF CHEST god yeaaaah that smell,, hhh...... OH NOOOOO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't find it annoying necessarily, just... why say it so much? I don't even. EGGS! DELICIOUS CHICKEN POOP! foodfihgt <3 PRISCILLA THE PIG SHADOWS AIN'T GOOD FOR YA HEALTH It's a combination of a lot of weird things... ehhhh... two dots equals love.., This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:44, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it's really random and out of nowhere, too... hm. BACKPACK! BACKPACK! Time to take out our handy dandy- NOTEBOOK! Eggs make you think of rotten banana peels? Hein. I actually don't know what that two dots thing is from... WHAAAA. GOD, OF COURSE, I OBVIOUSLY DO! u 2 ;) <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ALSO, THE MAP THE MAP THE MAP THE MAP THE MAAAAP! Boots the Monkey. I mean, they smell like eggs to me... devilled eggs, but OU! P-U! Well, then... snegon... JUST THERE. STARING INTO YOUR SOUL. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:34, August 6, 2014 (UTC) THE HAPPY MEAL WITH THE PICKET FENCE TEETH. UNCLE CHEESEBURGER DELUXE! DESPICABLE ME MINIONS X DORA. <3 I guess that's kind of what one would wear... I think I know which flat cap you're talking about though, so ou. I always just imagine an old guy with a dark brown, old leather jacket, a graph sheet shirt underneath and a cane... "SAVVY SWIMMER" LOL I didn't want to just say "swimming" so... SAVVY SWIMMER ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) I THINK IT WOULD BE, TOO! Lots of minions, lots of love~ <3 WH- paws and strider twerking on each other's hands while wearing each other's fursuits Oh, wow. IT'S ALL IN THE DEVILED EGGS!!!! THE WORD SAVVY IS BOO'FUL I LOVE IT mainly because captain jack sparrow BUT SAVVY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) WHAT A LOVELY WAY TO CARRY ON A CONVERSATION, HUH? christopher zilo and mwah twerking on each other's armpits while wearing salt and pepper shaker costumes deviled eggs are pretty, SAVVY! SAWY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:20, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ... Hey. You a'ight? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:11, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay, soz... I was just wondering because you're usually on but snegon. MEGAN! zetis all around zeti uprising This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) You're, dear :) MEGAN THE SNEGAN what would a snegan or snegon even BE LOL Yeah, there's Zorcher (or Zaratch, like a scratch AHA? BECAUSE HE SCRATCHED VALDUS, FUNNY!), the daddy, and then Zuasi. I don't know if I like Zorcher or Zaratch more... oui!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) It sounds like a nickname sombody would give to another person. Like, "Oh, god, there's Snegan Megan... GOD, I HATE THAT CHICK!" Yeah, it is supposed to be like Scorcher then! Ya smarty-poo AHHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:02, August 6, 2014 (UTC) GOTTA GO GET IN A TUBE TOP tube socks OBVIOUSLY!! REBELLIOUS SONS GO WOOTWOOT!!!!!falmea god hista hista falmeay This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:17, August 6, 2014 (UTC) tube socks are just grand SHE'S SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE w00t what ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) CREATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:45, August 6, 2014 (UTC) no :( but i do know which song you're talking about where it's just randomly CREAATIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON godddd This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:50, August 6, 2014 (UTC) COIN THE COUGAR..... ...WINS!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:55, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD LOL Yes, Hannah? THREEE... TWOOOO...... OOOOOOONE.... GOOOO! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:13, August 6, 2014 (UTC) "pears over a table" PEARS rotten pears //random rhino sound// //cutscene changes// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:19, August 6, 2014 (UTC) SNAPPLES Wanna end a cutscene in an awful game? Perhaps you should try, It isn't really oh, it's just a picture of him. But like, why him, why me, why now... the file name, though, is great. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) kepps you hanging on the edge of your seat, Yeeeaaaah... EVERYTHING ABOUT ZOO RACE IS GRAND, OU! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) "kepps" "peps' KK OOOH CHICKY MOMOM i love zoo ras it vrir god i wnan play it ags3in <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:53, August 6, 2014 (UTC) my spelling's just impeccable, dear TOOO LOOONG CAN YOU FEEEL IIIIT?! 7ever, more like it This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) WHAT what WHAT???? UHH...? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:25, August 6, 2014 (UTC) oh oki! hhhhh hype la hype i can't wait to c it darling <3 wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:33, August 6, 2014 (UTC) OKAY NOW I'M SERIOUSLY INTRIGUED what could this possibly bea is it a drawink ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:43, August 6, 2014 (UTC) a draiwnkL>>>>???? of cbaracetrter????? ooiooohoh hhh!H!H evennroe eexiucted! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:52, August 6, 2014 (UTC) self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert self insert This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:31, August 6, 2014 (UTC) nvm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:51, August 6, 2014 (UTC) yeah -_ -_- i left the first emoticon unfinished because oUUUU This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) it's like, can u not maybe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) yEAH LIKE WHY DONT HUMOR THEM ughghghghghg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:08, August 6, 2014 (UTC) //sights// LOL god GOD IT'S LIKE CAN U NOT GET INVOLVED???? get outta here ugh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) yeah he is just crossing that line of where i barely tolerate someone and where i have a vendetta against them ughghg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) i mean not yet, but... ... soon. SOOON!!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:56, August 6, 2014 (UTC) yeah soon i'll explode This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:59, August 6, 2014 (UTC) What happened? Are you okay...? Did anything snorty last night happen after I left for you...? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) He's there? In the house by yourself? JESUS. GODDD. Okay, so then you're gonna sit and talk with him, and watch a video...? Hmmmm... k. BUT YEAH I WANT HIM TO LEAVE Y'ALL ALONE, TOO. LOL THE NINJA SPLASH THING. Well, at least they weren't snorty... >.<"" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:01, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Greeeat... that sounds like bucket loads of fun... -_-" Hopefully it'll go by quick for you so he can just leave and you won't see him after... I think I recall seeing 111 being on there, because I had come on again to post that Crystal the Cat thing for Scratch. So yeah, it was him. Mommaire. I STILL CAN'T GET OVER WHAT YOU PUT ON YO-YO GAMES sigmaalphathree, iM WATCHING YOU >:) god This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD! Really? Jesus... BACKDOOR TOO. TOTES NOT CREEPY AT ALL! Huh? Oh, I posted the full res one ont he SFCW, and linked it to her. So that's how she got it. And then she joined the SFCW... which is cool. AHA. GET IT. BECAUSE, ICE POWERS. But srsly though SFCW is gonna die soon ahh EVERYWHERE??????? k don't you mean you watch YOURSELF EVERYWHERE!?!>' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, thank goodness he left for now, at least... BUT STILL! UGHHHH!!! Yeah, they need to get a handle on their oh. We saw how they ooh'd and aah'd and ono'd. Wha- Indeed, I was punk'd ;) SOME.WHOWHYWHERE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:40, August 7, 2014 (UTC) //napoleon dynamite groan// UGHGHGUGHGGHGUGHGUGHGUGHGH~!!!!!!! LOL ono'd is the best thing ever, holla ALSO, WHO WHY WHEN WHERE WHAT HOW and then katty-babé GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) WHY THE BACK DOOR!? GOD THAT'S SO WEIRD UGGHGHGHGH UUHGUH GET ONO'D smack song Ohhhh... LOL. NICE. did u in joi ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:56, August 7, 2014 (UTC) GUGUGGUGGHH... THAT'S CREEPAY. LOL GET PLASTERED get rek'd glad u did ;) <3 RUN DEVIL RUN This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:02, August 7, 2014 (UTC) HA HA HA HA HA HA.. I still don't know where the two dots thing is from, snegon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) is it what zy says or something This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:34, August 7, 2014 (UTC) i get it right ;) BWAH BWAH BWAH BWAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) all i did was, ..;: ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:06, August 7, 2014 (UTC) HOWHAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:12, August 7, 2014 (UTC) because i'mt hat's so raven, child This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:14, August 7, 2014 (UTC) LOLi I looked up as a typed that right before i sent it and i sent it anyways IM'T HAT "I gt a big on TM flan" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:24, August 7, 2014 (UTC) "I gt a big on TM flan" was when I was trying to write "I got a boy on my chin" on my phone but autocorrect jacked it up so √ "I gt a big on TM flan" "I gt a big on TM flan" "I gt a big on TM flan" "I gt a big on TM flan" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:37, August 7, 2014 (UTC) are you trademark'd to genao productions This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) somethingsomethingtripbacktopage15 on deviantart ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:52, August 7, 2014 (UTC) WHAT IS EVEN WITH GENAO PRODUCTIONS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) THEY MAKIN SONIKKU BOOMARU!? sounds fantastico<3 OH MY GOD THOSE DESIGNS MCDONALD'S THE WOLF I'LL TAKE 20!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, August 7, 2014 (UTC) 30-50???? GOOD DEAL!!!!!!!!!!! mystery wolfie :) DEMON WOLFIE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:38, August 7, 2014 (UTC) IT'S A MYSTERY!!!! OHHH-OO-OOOHAWOAH!!! >w< I like your "KILL ALL THE GNATS" thing, it's very truthful and, nice This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) D'oh. Stream ended already... :( I SOZ I DIDN'T COME BACK SOONER HHHH.H.H.H.H.H.H.....H.H..H.H...H..H....H.. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ... Por que...? I clicked the link and it said the party was over... huh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:14, August 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:50, August 9, 2014 (UTC) "stop it, i dont like that" //just stops messaging him all together// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:56, August 9, 2014 (UTC) YOU NEVER KNOW!? do u asum or AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- //expl'oh'd// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) LOL I was just typing something randomly don't feel like a snort it's kind of... oh, to me too This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:16, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Wait what? I meant 'oh to me too' as in what he's saying is annoying me too so don't feel like a snort because you're not alone YOU'RE NOT ALOOOOOOOONE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:23, August 9, 2014 (UTC) you're so predictable>!>!>!>!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:26, August 9, 2014 (UTC) "are you guys done, or" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:58, August 9, 2014 (UTC) If you're so annoyed then just don't talk, y'know...? BTW, TITO IS HARD TO DRAW, GOSH DANG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:06, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Every time he comes in it gets all quiet... like ou? Ou. Yes, Hannah. ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Yeah > o <" Oh well... HE'S GONNA BE HOLDING A BOTTLE OF... GET THIS... MWAH-TER AHAAHAHAHA wa-wa This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:20, August 9, 2014 (UTC) LOL WHO SAID THAT AGAIN mwah-merch everywhere, man ;) even his own water LOL IF YOU WANT TO, GO AHEAD MWAH-TER BY FACE CO. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:27, August 9, 2014 (UTC)